


Every End Marks A New Beggining

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hinted Death, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sneaks off every year on the same exact day before dawn. Bunny wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every End Marks A New Beggining

It had been years now that Aster and Jack had come together as lovers. Even more years with comrade and friendship. But for some reason he could never figure out why on this exact day Jack Frost would sneak off in the night and not return until the early dawn. He knew it was wrong. He should give Jack his privacy. If Jack wanted to talk to him about it and tell him he would when he was ready...and yet. They'd been together a few hundred years already, a short time in spirit terms to be sure but he would have hoped long enough for him to be trusted. So here he was sneaking around a forest at night and stalking his mate. He'd long lost sight of him but was thankful that his mate had opted to walk rather than fly. After a moment he heard his mates footsteps come to a halt and he quickly hid behind a tree fearing himself caught.

“Hey Emma. It's been another year already huh?” Jacks voice was low and strained.

“I miss you. Everyday. You're smile, the way you'd laugh at my jokes.” He chuckled softly. Aster felt his chest strain. Was Jack meeting with some one? No. He'd said that he'd never had a relationship with any spirits because they never gave him the time of day.

“But don't worry little sis. I still remember the song. I'm going to make up every year I missed singing this to you and then some.” The faint sound of leaves and twigs moving as Aster peeked around the corner of his tree. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was a small clearing in the forest. Small buildings that he assumed to be abandoned housing and from the look of them. Colonial from the looks of it. Amazing this place hasn't been torn down in favor of a mall. He was drawn away from his musing when he heard a low hum come from Jacks direction and only then did he notice the grave marker.

**_“To all my children to whom life flows abundant.”_ **

**_“ To all of my children to who death hath cast his judgment.”_ **

Jack was singing. He was singing to his sisters grave. More so he knew this song...he had heard it sung by a human long ago.

**_“The soul yearns for honor and the flesh the hereafter.”_ **

He felt like an intruder.

**_“Look to those, who walked before. To lead those who walk after.”_ **

**_“Shining is the lands light of justice. Ever flows the lands well of purpose.”_ **

He should leave. He should open up a hole to the warren and leave Jack to his privacy. But he couldn't look away. The melancholy of his voice mixed with the off tones of his soft singing sent chills down his spine.

**_“Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe...the land, is alive. So believe.”_ **

He wanted to step out and embrace Jack.

_**“** **Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated, still deaf to our cry cries lost in hope we lie defeated.”** _

Had Jack been suffering with this for so long? Did he not want to bother Aster with it because he felt like he might not want to deal with it. Jack still felt some insecurity. Well, time to show his Frostbite how much he cared. As he stepped in to the clearing he noticed the song was near its end and decided to take up the last few verses.

_“Thy life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow.”_

Jack jumped up and turned quickly to see Bunny behind him. He quickly opened his mouth to say something but noticed the sad smile that Bunny gave him.

_“To listen to suffer to entrust unto tomorrow. In one fleeting moment doth the life from land flow.”_

He stepped closer to Jack and offered a paw to him. Jack grabbed it hesitantly and was pulled in to the hug even more so. Bunny nuzzled in to Jacks neck and crooned in to his ears.

_“Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow. In the same fleeting moment, thou must live die and grow.”_

Jack simply stayed in the embrace lax for a moment, and Bunny began to worry, until Jack spoke up and returned the embrace with enthusiasm.

“How do you know that song?” He asked in a low voice.

“I remember hearing it a few times yonks back. Kept hearing it in the same area if I recall as well.” Aster answered.

“I used to sing that song to my sister whenever she asked and were ever.” Aster chuckled softly.

“You always told me you couldn't hold a tune to a bucket. But if you ask me, your singing voice is amazing love.” He could tell Jack was flushing a dark violet without looking.

“Ah...shut up roo...” they stayed like that for a moment, before Jack leaned up and kissed him. “Thanks roo...it means a lot. Oh and one more thing.” Jack pulled away and turned back to the grave not noticing the blue shimmer in Jacks hands.

“Yeah love?” A loud thump breaks the silence of the area. Followed by an angry Jack Frost.

“I catch you stalking me like this again I'm freezing your feet and ears to the ground.” Jack quickly thumped the ground and hopped in to the tunnel that appeared and Bunny mentally winced. Jack only used the tunnels when he was really mad. He knew he was in for it. Ah well. He walked over to the grave before thumping it and growing a forget-me-not and an aster. He'd take his verbal lashing, he knew Jack was happy to get it off his chest. With one last look at the grave, Bunny quickly hoped after his mate.


End file.
